


Got a Jack?

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets in trouble, gets detention and wins a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Jack?

Ian finished writing all the questions on the board and he turned around. His class was having a quiz and mostly everyone was busy jotting down their answers except one guy at the back.

Ian walk to his desk to look at his seat plan.

_Mickey Milkovich_

Ian looked back up. He was just slouched in his seat staring at the piece of paper on his table.

Ian sighed.

After a while, the bell rang.

"Alright guys. Turn in your papers on your way out."

Students started making their way out when Ian saw Mickey turn in a blank paper.

"Mr. Milkovich?"

Mickey stopped in his tracks, turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have difficulty with the quiz?"

Mickey just stared at Ian.

"You turned in a blank piece of paper."

Mickey shrugged and walked away.

Ian settled back down on his chair and started sorting through the papers when he heard someone scream from the hall. Ian immediately got to his feet and went outside to see what happened.

The halls were pretty much empty except for Mickey who was standing over some guy who was lying on the floor curled into himself.

"What happened?"

"He punched me and kicked me." The guy on the floor said.

Ian walked over to them and turned to Mickey, "Stay here."

He then lifted the kid off of the floor and carried him over to the clinic. Afterwards, he walked back to where he left Mickey.

"Can I see you in the classroom, Mr. Milkovich?"

Mickey shrugged and followed Ian back into the classroom.

"Tell me what happened."

"He got on my fucking nerves."

"How so?"

"Fucking ask the dick."

"I did. He said that you punched him for no reason."

"There you fucking go."

"People don't punch other people for no reason."

Mickey scoffed. "Clearly you don't know my family."

"Mickey, if you don't tell me what happened, I'll be forced to give you detention."

"Be my fucking guest."

Ian sighed. "Fine. I'll see you here everyday after class, two weeks."

Mickey walked out the door and Ian heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting the lockers.

~

After Ian got his things sorted, he locked his drawer, gathered his things and went to exit the school. He walked to the parking lot and to his car when he saw that his front tire was slashed.

"Fuck! That was my spare!"

He got out his phone, called for some help and sat on the steps while waiting. He looked around and saw that he was mostly alone so he pull out a joint from his pocket and started smoking.

"You got anymore of those?"

He turned his head and saw Mickey Milkovich.

Ian offered the one he had to the student and watch him take a hit.

"That's some good shit man."

"My brother knows a guy."

"Didn't take you for a someone who smokes up."

"You don't grow up in the Southside drug-free." Ian smirked.

"You from here?"

"Born and raised."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I'm sure you've heard of Frank Gallagher?"

Mickey chuckled. "Fucker's a legend! Drinking 'til the day he died."

"Yup! That's my dad alright."

"No fucking way!" Mickey looked at him with wide eyes.

Ian smiled at the boy not failing to notice how blue his eyes were. 

They carried on passing the joint back and forth.

"You didn't happen to see the kid who fucked with my car did you?"

Mickey shrugged.

Ian sighed.

"You got a jack?"

"What?"

"I can change the wheel for you." Mickey murmured.

"Thanks but I don't have a spare."

"Hang on." Mickey ran off and in a couple of minutes, he was rolling a wheel towards Ian.

Ian laughed. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Props for those theater shits. Spent one month lifting shit for them cause I got caught stealing from a guy."

"You get into a lot of trouble don't you?"

"Trying to live up to the family name."

"Joey Milkovich was in my year back in high school. He peed on a guy."

Mickey chuckled. "I remember that. He told me that Terry just laughed his ass off when the principal told him what happened."

Mickey started changing Ian's wheel and Ian just sat back to watch the muscles in Mickey's arms flex. "Can I help you with that?"

"Do you even know how to change tires?"

"Not really." Ian admitted.

"That's so gay, man."

Ian winced.

"Shit. I didn't mean it like gay, gay. I meant-"

"It's fine." Ian offered a smile.

Mickey finished up changing Ian's tire in silence.

"Are you though?"

"Gay? Uh... yeah." Ian braced himself. He expected a punch or a kick or to at least be ridiculed.

"Cool. Your car's done."

"Thanks." Ian studied Mickey's face trying to see if coming out to him affected him in any way.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Ian started walking to his car before he turned back to Mickey. "Need a ride?"

Mickey just shrugged and walked towards the passenger side of the car and got in. Ian got in as well and started the car and started driving towards Mickey's house.

"He called me a fag." Mickey whispered.

"What?"

"The fucker I punched. He called me a fag."

"Why would he call you that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to fucking embarrass myself in front of my teacher."

Ian sighed. "When I was 15, I worked at the Kash & Grab with this other guy. I found out he was gay and we started having quickies in the fucking freezer."

Mickey was turned towards his teacher, eyebrows raised.

"One day, the asshole forgot to lock the front door. My boss and his wife AND his fucking kids walked in on me balls deep into the guy."

"Shit. What happened?"

"Got fired and my fucking boss outed me to my father."

"What did Frank say?"

Ian chuckled. "He said that as long as I got the fuck for free, it's all good."

Ian and Mickey laughed.

They arrived outside Mickey's house and Mickey gathered his things.

Mickey inhaled and said "The kid saw me get a boner in the lockers after gym." in one breath before hurrying out to leave the car.

~

"Alright class, we'll stop here. Don't forget about our test tomorrow from the very start up until today's discussion."

The classroom started emptying out until Mickey Milkovich was the only one left.

Ian went over to close the door and sat back in his desk.

"You're an asshole." Ian told his student lightly.

Mickey raised his head, a smile playing on his lips. "The fuck did I do?"

"I could be going home now but instead, I'm stuck here with your pale ass."

Mickey chuckled. "Won't you get into some shit for talking to me like that?"

"Fuck off." Ian chuckled as well.

"Why the hell would you come back here to fucking teach when you can be anywhere else in the world?"

Ian shut down suddenly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Mickey sighed. "Last year when I found out I like dick, I got our laptop so I can look for some gay porn to jack off to. Iggy found out and I had to pass the blame onto my sister. To this day, Iggy still thinks Mandy gets off on seeing a man suck another man off."

Ian laughed and gave in. "When I was in college, I dated someone for a while. It got pretty serious and we moved in together. He was pretty well off and he knew I was just some kid from the Southside of Chicago so he took care of me, paid for my shit. Then, his dad found out and shit hit the fan. Moved back here cause I don't have any more money to live somewhere else."

"Tough shit, man."

"Yeah."

Ian was looking at the floor and when he looked up, he noticed that Mickey quickly diverted his gaze.

Ian decided to change the topic. "You having a hard time with my class?"

Mickey shrugged. "Don't really think I'll make it through high school so why bother?"

"Mickey, you're a senior."

"Yeah, but I still have the rest of the year to mess up. I'm already trying to figure out how to fuck up for my grand exit." Mickey chuckled.

"I'll make you a deal, pass our next test and I'll shorten your detention."

"Nah, man. You're the only fucker I can talk to in this shit hole."

Ian caught himself smiling at that. "Alright, what do you want?"

"If I pass your next test, I get to decide where we have detention next."

"What do you mean?"

"If hanging out with you is supposed to be my punishment, then we might as well do it somewhere fun."

"That does not make sense."

Mickey raised his eyebrow.

"Fine!"

Mickey started walking over to Ian and Ian met him halfway. They shook hands each with his own smirk.

~

"Alright, now that everyone has their test papers, you can begin and whenever you're done, just put your paper on my table and you may go."

Ian pulled out his book and started reading to pass the time.

Papers started piling up in front of Ian and when he looked up, only Mickey was left.

"You done yet, Milkovich?"

"Fuck you. It's like you don't want me to pass, I don't even remember reading some of this shit."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "You read?"

"Yeah, got the book and everything. Now shut up."

Ian laughed.

Mickey stood up and gave the paper over to his teacher. Ian took the paper and started checking Mickey's test.

"You gotta work on your spelling, man."

"Fuck off. Did I pass or not?"

Ian finished checking the paper and looked up, smiling. "79%, asshole. Would've been 84 if you could spell properly."

"No shit?" Mickey grabbed his paper back to look it over. "I'm a fucking genius."

Ian laughed and started gathering his things. "Where we off to for today's detention?"

"Uh, do you have your own place or some shit?"

"Mickey..."

"Fuck off, it ain't like that. My dad's out of jail and he knows I'm gay and he doesn't like it."

Ian didn't know if Mickey was telling the truth.

Mickey sighed and lifted the front of his shirt up. He pointed to a scar, "This was when we found out and couldn't find a gun. He used a pair of fucking scissors." He pointed to another scar, "This one's a broken beer bottle." Mickey turned around and lifted the back of his shirt, Ian winced when he saw a huge ugly bruise on Mickey's back. "This was just before he went to jail, fucker kicked me."

"Shit Mickey, you should tell the cops or something."

Mickey's eyes grew wide. "And let everyone know I'm gay? Hell no! I got enough hate from my father. Don't need to have the rest of Southside join him. The only thing saving me is my dad's pride. He'd fucking die of shame if anyone ever found out about the gay Milkovich."

Ian felt bad for his student.

"Don't fucking tell anybody."

"I won't." Ian sighed. "Alright, let's go."

~

Ian led Mickey up the stairs into his apartment and let him in.

It was a small studio apartment . There was a single bed against the wall under the window with the TV on the other side. There was a desk to the left of the door and a small kitchen to the other side. There was a small closet beside the kitchen and then a door leading to the bathroom beside that.

Ian watched Mickey examine his place. "I know it's shitty but I can't really afford more on my teacher's salary."

"I just figured you still lived with your family."

"Nah. Too crowded. Compared to our house, this place feels like a fucking mansion." Ian walked over to his fridge. "You want some soda? Juice?"

"Got any beer?"

Ian scoffed. "How old are you?"

"17. You let me smoke your weed and you're thinking twice about giving me beer?"

Ian smiled and grabbed two bottles of beer and handed one to Mickey and plopped on the bed, turning on the TV.

"Couldn't afford a fucking couch?" Mickey sat beside Ian on the bed.

"I can afford one, just don't have any space for it."

They continued watching TV in a comfortable silence.

"You staying for dinner?" Ian asked.

"Depends, what are you having?"

"I could order us some pizza."

A huge smile spread over Mickey's face. "Guess I'm staying."

~

They heard a knock on the door and Ian opened it to pay the pizza guy and grabbed the box.

Mickey took out some money from his pocket and handed it to Ian. "This should be about half."

"No, man. I got it."

Mickey took Ian's hand and put the money in it. "If you don't let me pay for my half, then this would be a fucking date and I don't even know if I like you that much yet."

Ian chuckled and pocketed the money.

They grabbed some pizza and replenished their beer and continued to watch TV the whole night.

Ian looked over to his side and he saw that Mickey had fallen asleep.

Ian sighed and positioned Mickey so that he was lying properly on Ian's bed. He put a blanket over Mickey and went to his closet to grab a spare pillow, a comforter and a blanket. He positioned the comforter on the floor beside the bed, placed the pillow on top of the comforter and dropped the blanket onto his makeshift bed.

Ian started taking his clothes off but he thought against it. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and some boxers and went to the bathroom to get changed. He got back out, closed the lights and took his place on top of the comforter.

"Little fucker." Ian whispered, trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"Heard that." Mickey said with a sleepy voice.

Ian smirked. "Enjoy my bed Milkovich."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Hey Ian."

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Mickey whispered.

"Anytime Mick."

~

The bell rang.

"Now before everyone starts running off, I'll hand back your papers from yesterday's test."

Ian went around returning the test papers and after everyone has left, Ian gathered his things and started walking towards the door, Mickey followed and they were off to spend detention in Ian's apartment.

~

"Did you ever have the hots for a student?"

Ian almost spit out the beer he had in his mouth. "What?"

"Did you ever get a boner from a student?"

"That's an inappropriate question."

"Don't give me that shit." Mickey turned to look at Ian. "Fine! A couple months ago, I was so fucking horny that I decided I wanna jack off in my room. I didn't have anything to use for lube so I went to my sister's room and got some of her fancy lotions. I used it when I stuck my fingers up my ass."

Ian felt his cock come to life and, as subtle as he can, grabbed his pillow and use it to cover his hard-on.

"Then, after, when we were having dinner, I farted and Mandy, my sister, got so mad cause she said that someone used her lotion and that she can smell it."

Ian started laughing hysterically.

"Hey fucker! It's your turn!"

Ian fell on his side onto the bed, tears streaming down his face from laughing too hard.

"You're such a fucker!" Mickey pinned Ian down by straddling him and Mickey's butt ended directly on top of Ian's hard-on.

Ian was completely silent and held still.

"Looks like I got my answer." Mickey grinned, grinding his ass onto Ian's hard-on.

Ian bit back a moan. "Mickey, stop."

"Why?" Mickey asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You're my student and you're not even fucking 18 yet! I could get fired or go to jail."

Mickey smiled.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"I didn't hear 'I don't want to' in your list of reasons."

"Shut up."

"C'mon Mr. Gallagher!" Mickey teased.

"Don't call me that when you're sitting on my dick."

"I'll be fucking 18 next month, man. What's the difference?" Mickey continued grinding his ass on Ian's cock.

"I can't touch an underage kid!"

"Then, don't touch me." Mickey smirked. He got off of Ian and started taking off Ian's belt. He opened the button and the zipper of Ian's pants and pulled them off, along with Ian's underwear.

"Fuck. Woulda done this sooner if I'd have known what you were hiding in your pants." Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian's cock and started jerking him off.

"Shit." Ian gasped.

Mickey saw precum gather on the tip of Ian's dick so he lowered his head to lick it off.

Ian moaned.

Mickey put his mouth around the tip of Ian's dick and started sucking while still keeping his hand around the parts he couldn't reach.

"Fuck, Mick." Ian moaned. He placed his hands under his head to keep from pulling Mickey on top of him and fucking his brains out.

Mickey took Ian in as far as he can and bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowed and tongue swirling around when he got to the top.

"Mick, I'm gonna cum."

Mickey started sucking harder and moved his head faster.

Ian let out a particularly loud moan and shot the cum down Mickey's throat. Mickey swallowed as much as he can but then he started gagging. Mickey ran to the bathroom and spit out the cum and grabbed some tissue.

"Shit. I don't know how the fuckers in porn do that shit." He took a drink from the beer that was sitting on the window sill and handed Ian some tissue.

After Ian cleaned himself up, Mickey pushed his legs.

"Sit up!" Mickey started taking off his pants.

Ian sat up to give Mickey some space on the bed.

Mickey dropped his pants and sat on the bed and turned to Ian. "You got some lube?"

Ian got the lube from his closet and sat back down on the bed and handed the lube to Mickey.

"Take your shirt off." Mickey told Ian.

"What the fuck?"

"If you won't fucking help me with the boner I have, the least you can do is give me something to jerk off to."

Ian took off his shirt and moved so that his back was against the headboard giving Mickey the full view of his body. "Happy?"

"Very." Mickey uncapped the lube and coated his fingers. He turned his head to look at Ian and he wrapped his hand around his cock. He raise his feet unto the bed and reached down to push a finger into his ass while his other hand jacked himself off. His eyes were on Ian's chest and abs.

"Shit, Mick." Ian's cock was slowly filling out. "Hand me the lube."

"My hands are fucking busy."

"Asshole." Ian cursed.

"My asshole's also busy."

Ian reached to grab the lube and started stroking himself as well. "Mickey! Turn to your side."

"Damn it!" But Mickey turned to his side so that they were facing each other.

"Shit."

Mickey inserted another finger into his ass and started going in deeper. He let out a deep moan when he hit his prostate and kept hitting it repeatedly.

Ian's cock is now fully erected and he was following Mickey's pace never taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

Mickey started twisting his grip on his cock and moaned, quickening the pace both of his fingers and his hand.

Ian followed and quickened his pace as well.

"Shit. shit. shit." After a few strokes, Mickey came onto his shirt.

Ian followed immediately after coming onto his stomach.

"Fuck, man." Ian exhaled, slouching onto the bed.

Mickey took off his shirt, wiped himself with it and threw it to Ian. Ian caught it, cleaned himself up and threw the shirt onto the floor.

"Fuck man. Can't wait 'til I turn 18."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that Mickey and Ian is doing is whenever they're uncomfortable sharing a certain piece of information, the other will say a particularly embarrassing story to make the other feel better about sharing the piece of information. Kay?


End file.
